Comfort, and Love, and More
by C. Adrien Cummings
Summary: Remus/Harry. The war cost Harry more than most people could bear, and while his two remaining friends comfort each other, he's left with nobody... or so he thinks. Even when his need for comfort goes beyond words and hugs, Remus is there to help.


**Author's Note:** Well folks, this is something I certainly never saw myself writing before I started writing drabbles. Since having to expand my repertoire of pairings/groupings for that, however, I find myself considering writing longer works like this for a number of pairings I wouldn't have thought of before. So, here is the first of hopefully many new oneshots to come. _This_ one is Remus/Harry (with mention of past Remus/James), and while it doesn't start with my usual fluffiness, it does get there in the end. Hehe! I hope you all enjoy this!

**Dedication:** For HeroinPhoenix, on her birthday. I wish it were Draco/Harry for you, but everything I tried writing for those two (apart from the drabble I just posted) came out sounding so forced. It just wasn't good at all. _So_, despite this not at all being your favorite pairing, this is all I have to offer you today. You _did_ at least say that you liked the Remus/Harry drabbles despite not thinking you would, so I have hope that you'll enjoy this too. It _is_ some of the hottest sex I've ever written (in my opinion), so hopefully that'll help. :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Comfort, and Love, and More  
**(by C. Adrien Cummings)

* * *

The war was over. It was _finally_ over. Seventeen year old Harry James Potter had done the supposedly impossible — he'd killed Voldemort.

In the end, it was as simple as casting a quick cutting curse at the neck of the self-styled _Dark Lord_ after he'd fallen to the ground in disbelief when Nagini had been killed and the empty shells of the rest of his horcruxes were laid out before him.

Of course _getting_ to that point wasn't _nearly_ as simple, and far too many members of the Light army had fallen to the Death Eaters along the way… including many of Harry's closest friends. Ron was gone, cut down by a Killing Curse from Lucius Malfoy's wand. Hermione, too, had been killed; Dolohov had finished what he'd begun in the Department of Mysteries. Ginny Weasley — Harry's girlfriend of two years at the time of the final battle — had been rent apart by Fenrir Greyback. In fact, _most_ of Dumbledore's Army had been wiped out. Of those whom Harry was at all close to, only Neville and Luna remained.

No one, then, would likely be surprised to discover that Harry had sought comfort after the battle had finally ended. Indeed, no human being could ever be expected to deal with such a multitude of losses at once on one's own. But without his closest friends to talk to, and without even Neville or Luna (who had been a couple as long as Harry and Ginny had been, and were currently comforting one another in ways that precluded Harry's participation) to sort through his grief with, there seemed to be no one…

Until Remus Lupin approached him.

Harry was _shocked_… and _immensely_ relieved. Remus had been one of the first to go down when the final battle began, and when Harry had seen it happen, he'd cried out in rage and had figuratively stunned the entire Dark side when he tore the last Marauder's believed murderer (a madly cackling Bellatrix Lestrange) in half with one sharp wave of his wand. No spell was spoken; it seemed as though Harry had simply thrown his magic at the woman and it had done his will. That had wound up being both a _blessing_, as no other Death Eater came anywhere near him after that, thus clearing his path to Voldemort… and a _curse_, as that meant that they all focused more on his friends and allies, thus leading to more deaths than the Light side otherwise would have taken.

To see Remus walking toward him now, however, lifted Harry's spirit, despite all the losses they'd taken. Here was _one_ friend, at least, who had survived. Here was someone with whom Harry could talk, cry, grieve, and —_eventually_ — hopefully recover.

"_Remus!_" Harry shouted, running toward the man, who opened his arms to accept the impending hug.

"Shhh…" Remus whispered as he held Harry tightly while the boy cried on his shoulder. "We'll get through this, Harry. Together, we'll get through…"

* * *

Now, a month had passed, and Remus's words had proven truer than he had expected. They _had_ gotten through the depression and grief _together_… in more than just casual friendship. They'd become lovers.

Did Remus feel any remorse, any guilt for doing the things he now did every night with the son of his long-deceased best friend? Absolutely.

Did he feel like he was taking horrible advantage of a deeply distraught young man, who had lost almost all of his close friends just weeks earlier? Absolutely.

Did he have any intention of stopping? Absolutely _not_.

It helped ease his conscience at least _slightly_ that Harry had been the one to initiate things. They'd been sitting in front of the fireplace one night, taking comfort from one another's closeness, when Harry had leaned into him completely out of the blue and kissed him firmly, full on the lips. Remus had been surprised, of course, but not so much as to fail to realize the reaction the kiss caused in him. It had been _so_ long since anyone had kissed him that he couldn't summon the willpower to draw away. And so, things had continued, getting steadily hotter and heavier with each passing moment…

Before long, they were both naked. Remus _had_ managed to hesitate long enough to ensure that Harry realized whom he was with and that he wanted to continue, but Harry had dispelled his worries with a soft whisper of, "_Remus…_", another scorching kiss, and a purposeful grind of his hips against the older man's, angled so that their cocks rubbed together in the most incredible way.

After that, there was no hesitation on either of their parts. Kisses, touches, and more were distributed liberally over one another's bodies, and it wasn't long at all before Remus was kneeling on the floor beside the couch while Harry was on his own hands and knees _on_ it. Remus reached up to caress Harry's ass, kneading it, gently squeezing and even swatting it, and then kissing the newly pinked skin to soothe the mild sting. From simple kissing, he moved on to tonguing it, laving the sensitive skin and placing open-mouthed kisses that set Harry shivering with pleasure. And Remus was just getting warmed up.

When his hands spread Harry's cheeks slightly, the action went largely unnoticed thanks to his other ministrations. When his tongue first contacted Harry's pucker, however, the difference couldn't have been more pronounced. A loud _yelp_ of mingled surprise and pleasure coincided with a truly impressive jump for one who is on his knees. "Holy _fuck!_" Harry shouted when he'd landed. His breath was decidedly rapid as well.

"Like that did you?" Remus asked in a voice raspy with lust.

"Fuck yes… Merlin yes…"

Remus chuckled and then did it again. And _again_, Harry cried out and jumped straight up. And again he landed with ecstatic obscenities pouring fluidly from his lips. At that point, Remus gripped his younger lover's hips and held him in place while he attacked the ultra-sensitive skin of his ass with his lips and tongue. Harry was instantly out of his mind with pleasure. It was so much _more_ than he'd ever felt before. The older man was merciless, flicking his tongue against Harry's entrance with quick, fluttering movements for half a minute before suddenly thrusting it inside with a forceful push. Harry's cry of pleasure then was almost too much for Remus to bear, as he felt his cock twitch and his own balls grow tight. He cut back on the intensity slightly, to let them both calm back down slightly.

Still, for the next ten minutes, Remus rimmed Harry, loving him in that most intimate of ways — far beyond even sex itself, in his opinion. When it occurred to him that Harry was still a teenager, and therefore undoubtedly able to recover from an orgasm and be ready to cum again inside of five minutes, he reached up under his lover's body to grip the younger man's cock and stroke it as he continued to tongue him.

With a scream louder than any he'd ever made, Harry came explosively, the first shot hitting his own face where it rested on the couch cushion due to his being too relaxed to hold it up any longer. None of the other spasms had as much power as that, but several _did_ come close. In the end, all three couch cushions were spattered with streaks of cum, and a generous pool of it wound up resting between his knees, directly beneath where his cock hung, still dripping slowly.

All through Harry's orgasm, Remus continued to tongue his younger lover, driving him wild and drawing the pleasure out even longer than it otherwise would have lasted. And the pleasure for Remus was greater as well, for the feel of Harry's ass clenching and squeezing around his tongue as it fluttered over it and pressed into it sent shockwaves straight to his own cock, which stood out rigid from his body. It ached for release, ached just to be _touched_… and as soon as Harry's orgasm had subsided, Remus could hold back no longer.

The feel of the extra weight on the couch as Remus climbed up onto it to kneel behind Harry alerted the younger man to what was about to happen. And damn if he didn't want it more than he'd ever wanted _anything_ else. "_Please_, Remus," he begged, looking back over his shoulder as he did so. His eyes locked with the older man's — one of his _father's_ best friends growing up, it occurred to him suddenly, causing him to wonder whether his dad had ever been in this same position with Remus when they were younger… not that it would have changed his mind in the slightest about what was to come next either way — and he whispered his plea again, being a touch more specific about what he was begging _for_ this time. "_Please_, Remus… I _need_ to feel you inside me."

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself and gain as much control over his body and its reactions as he could. Opening his eyes again, he looked deep into Harry's and whispered back a single word: "_Yes_."

With that, he slid onto the couch so that his hips were directly behind Harry's. He left one foot on the floor beside the couch, while the other squeezed between Harry's leg and the back cushions. His cock was throbbing by now with the need to release, and yet Remus was determined to make this last as long as he possibly could. He somehow knew that this was Harry's first time, and he planned to make it so incredible for him that he'd want it and beg for it again and again. For by now, Remus had realized that this was _not_ just a one-time act of comfort in his mind; he wanted to comfort and love Harry for the rest of his life.

Though Remus wanted nothing more than to thrust as deep into Harry's body as he could possibly reach in one quick motion, he knew there was no way the younger man's virgin hole could take him like that. It was undoubtedly loose enough after the thorough tongue-fucking he'd given it, and wet enough too, but two things prevented him from driving himself home anyway. For one, Harry's hole may be wet, but _his_ cock was not. That was easily remedied, however, as Remus spat in his hand and reached down to coat himself with it. He had to repeat the action twice more before he felt he was slick enough to slide in with minimal resistance, but even still, he knew he'd have to take it slowly. He wasn't _huge_ by any means, but he _was_ fairly large: certainly a couple inches above average in length and better than an inch above average in girth. He wanted Harry to love every second of this; he didn't want to tear him in two.

So, with his rock-hard cock thoroughly slickened, Remus pushed closer to Harry, holding himself straight out from his body with one hand while the other reached out to part Harry's cheeks. Sliding forward further still, he lined his cock up with Harry's entrance and _very_ gently eased his hips forward, breaching his younger lover's body. Despite the wetness of both his cock and Harry's hole, it was very slow going in order not to hurt the younger man. The muscles of Harry's ass resisted the intrusion, but did give way without the need for _too_ much force on Remus's part.

Once the head had disappeared within Harry, the rest of his shaft slid home easily, making both men groan in ecstasy. In seconds, Remus was completely buried in his best friend's son's gorgeous young body.

Apart from the moans, neither of them spoke. Remus had been as gentle as he could be, but he knew he'd still have to remain motionless for a few minutes to allow the burn Harry was undoubtedly feeling to fade.

But while the older man stayed completely still, _Harry_ did no such thing. He was constantly twitching and shifting, trying to get accustomed to the intense feeling of _fullness_. He'd never felt anything at all like it before, and while it was slightly painful, there was an amazing pleasure already beginning to build within him as well. In part it came from the intimacy of the moment — knowing that the person sharing it with him was someone who loved him deeply — and in part from the sweet friction generated with each and every twitch he made. He'd learned when Remus rimmed him that his entrance was incredibly sensitive, and to have what felt like an iron rod covered in velvet sliding against it with even the tiniest motion he made… it was almost too much to take.

When the slight burn had dissipated to a mere warmth that ached and throbbed a little, Harry knew he was as ready as he'd ever be for his first time. He again locked eyes with Remus, and it was clear that the older man's self-restraint was weakening. Harry nodded, and Remus let out a deep breath and began pulling slowly out of him until only the head remained inside, and then pushed back in a little bit faster.

Harry's head fell back down to the cushion, and he cried out as the pleasure of his hyper-sensitive hole being slowly entered once more hit him full force. Worried, Remus stopped moving again, but Harry lifted his head back up to look at him and shook it in the negative. "It's amazing, Remus," he murmured. "Keep moving… _please!_"

And so Remus pulled out almost all the way once again, and thrust back in a little _harder_. _Again_, Harry cried out, and this time there was no mistaking the ecstasy in that cry. Harry was _clearly_ enjoying it, and Remus took that as a go-ahead to establish a steadier rhythm. He withdrew and thrust… withdrew and thrust… and withdrew and thrust again. Each time he pushed back into Harry's tight canal, the young man moaned deeply or whimpered. Before long, there was a steady keening sound coming from him.

Remus took that as a sign that Harry was already close to his second orgasm, and he reached around his lover's body to grab his cock. Taking the thick shaft in hand, he began to stroke it as he fucked him. This had Harry screaming again, as the sensations first _threatened_ to overwhelm him, and then _did_. The pleasure built inside him as he was repeatedly filled by Remus's large cock, and Harry tensed, cried out loudly again, and shot all over Remus's hand and the couch once more.

The spasms wracked Harry's entire body, but they were centralized in his ass. The muscles there _squeezed_ Remus tightly — more tightly than he'd ever felt before, even when he _had_ fucked James, way back when — and there was no way Remus could hold back any longer. One more hard thrust was all he had time for before he erupted, spraying the inside of Harry's ass with a veritable deluge of cum.

There was nothing that could have prepared Harry for the feeling of Remus's cock spasming and shooting inside of him. He felt every twitch of it as if it were an electric shock, and he actually _felt_ the hot wetness of Remus's cum bathing his insides. It was, without a doubt, the most erotic thing he'd ever felt.

It took both men a minute to regain their senses after such intense orgasms, and when they did, it was Harry — still gasping for breath — who spoke first. "Sweet Merlin, Remus…" he breathed reverently. "That was… beyond words."

Remus smiled at that. "It was for me too, Harry," he assured him. "_Thank you_. Now, this may feel a little unpleasant…" he warned before pulling his waning cock back out of Harry, making the younger man sigh disappointedly at the loss. Remus chuckled. "If you want, we can do more later, but you've got to let an old werewolf rest a little first."

Harry smirked. "Just my luck, falling in love with an old man who can't keep up with me…"

"Watch it, young'un," Remus chided, grinning all the while.

"Yes Sir," came the reply, with Harry faking meekness and deference to an elder.

"Brat," the older man quipped. "What do you say we take a shower to clean up a little? And then to bed. And _maybe_, if you're good, I'll make you as tired and spent as I am right now before we sleep."

Harry's eyes lit up. "That sounds like a _wonderful_ plan, Moony," he said.

"Come on then." Remus led the way to the stairs. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Harry smiled. "I know, Remus," he said, walking up to the older man and kissing him softly. "Now how about that shower?"

* * *

_**fin**_


End file.
